blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Heart That Shines Like a Hobbit's/Hobbitheart
"All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us." —''Gandalf, Lord of the Rings'' Heart That Shines Like a Hobbit's is a small brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and one white forepaw. Credit goes to RaggedOak for the image. :) What is a Hobbit? If you are unsure and would like to know what a Hobbit is, click here: ☀https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hobbit If you would like to see a picture of a Hobbit, click here: http://img-nex.theonering.net/images/scrapbook/223.jpg Personality She is calm, mature, and can be grumpy if bothered while doing something. She also is incredibly indecisive and is susceptible to becoming very excited if a fandom that she likes is being discussed. On the Blog She knew of the Blog since April 2015 and visited it often over the next five months but didn’t actually comment until August. Her first apprentice was Winterpaw, and after that, it was Stormy Sea. She thanks them both for being wonderful apprentices. :) Hobbitheart likes to fangirl whenever the occasion presents itself, as well as visit the Hug Page and offer comfort and advice, and she also likes to meet new members and hang out on Blogchat. Her favorite pages are probably the Tavern and the Fandom Discussion page. She started writing a fanfic with Cypresspaw, Winterpaw, and Aspenflame, but it was never finished. On her own, she is writing a Warriors/LotR fanfic called Lord of the Cats which she should continue but doesn't know if she will. She also hasn't been active for a very long time due to a common affliction known as life. Trailing Stars Hobbitheart was mentioned in Chapter 17 of Trailing Stars. She went on a patrol with Meadowpaw, RaggedOak, Flowerstream, and Whorlpelt after telling Meadowpaw that she shouldn't eavesdrop. She also suggested that the patrol should split up and hunt separately. Trivia Some of her favorite music includes Wicked, Dear Even Hansen, Newsies, The Greatest Showman, Owl City, Skillet, Andrew Petersen, and Twenty One Pilots. She is an INFJ on the MBTI and a 2w3 on the Enneagram. Her favorite school subjects are History and American Sign Language. Her Clanniversary is August 12, 2015 (but she hasn't been active in literally forever.) Some of her favorite book series include A Silent Voice, The Mysterious Benedict Society, Wings of Fire, Ruby Redfort, Keeper of the Lost Cities, and The Wingfeather Saga. Some of her favorite movies include A Silent Voice, The Greatest Showman, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Anne of Green Gables, Rogue One, Spiderman: Homecoming, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, and Lord of the Rings. Her favorite TV shows include Young Justice, Teen Titans, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Sherlock, Switched at Birth, and Sonic X. Quotes "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered, full of darkness and danger they were. Sometimes you didn't want to know the end, because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when there's so much bad that had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even the darkness must pass." — Samwise Gamgee, The Lord of the Rings "There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind." — C.S. Lewis “Kindred spirits are not so scarce as I used to think. It's splendid to find out there are so many of them in the world.” ― L.M. Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables "This task was appointed to you, Frodo of the Shire. If you do not find a way, no one will." —Lady Galadriel, ''The Lord of the Rings '' "True courage is not knowing when to take a life, but to spare one." — Gandalf, ''The Hobbit '' "There will always be people who say mean words because you are different, and sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are the people whose words truly matter." ~Starfire, Teen Titans "Now I know how George Washington felt when Napoleon beat him at Pearl Harbor." Beast Boy, Teen Titans "If more of us valued food and cheer and song over hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world." — Thorin, ''The Hobbit '' "'For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the LORD, 'plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.'" —Jeremiah 29:11 "Let us not give up meeting together, as some are in the habit of doing. But let us encourage one another, and all the more as you see the day approaching." —Hebrews 10:25 "And this is the testimony, that God gave us eternal life, and this life is in his Son. Whoever has the Son has life; whoever does not have the Son of God does not have life. I write these things to you who believe in the name of the Son of God that you may know that you have eternal life."—1 John 5:11-13 Category:She-cat Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:Warrior Category:Hypersonic Hedgehogs